No Quarter 'Verse-February
by WinJennster
Summary: Dean spent most of his time cultivating a careful façade of stoic bravery. Castiel could tear that apart with a few simple words and touches. (Endverse series, one fic for each month of 2014)
1. Chapter 1

_Part I of the February Installment of the No Quarter 'verse. This was only supposed to be a one-shot, but Cas and Dean ran away with it. Smut and lightish-BDSM follow._

* * *

Dean moaned, his head falling back, hand slipping forward to wrap in the thick, brown curls on the head currently bobbing up and down on his cock. He was fucking high as kite, a rarity for him, and something he didn't allow Cas to do to him often.

Because he rarely allowed it, the Ecstasy was hitting him much harder than it was Cas, and he was loving the way Dean was reacting to the enhanced sensitivity of his body brought on by the drug, breathy little moans and gasps tumbling from his perfect mouth.

He was on his knees on the worn Oriental rug in the middle of Castiel's cabin, a full, participating member of this particular orgy, and Cas was so far gone, he couldn't even remember how Dean had come to be a part of this. He vaguely recalled slipping the Ecstasy tablet into Dean's gorgeous mouth, pushing it in with his tongue, and he remembered pulling Dean's shirt off, and towing him into the knot of beautiful women; but then things had slipped away from him. Now, he was slipping back into awareness, greeted by the incredible sight of Dean, covered in sweat, every inch of his beautiful body flushed, plush mouth open and eyes closed, lost in the moment.

God, he wanted him. He wanted to shove the girl (Jane, Julia, something like that) off of him and take over, wanted to feel the weight of Dean's perfect cock in his mouth, wanted to put Dean on his hands and knees and lick him open, fuck him until he screamed. That's what Castiel wanted.

Dean's head rolled forward, and he opened his eyes, staring right at Cas, fire in green eyes, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. The smirk on his face was an invitation, one made just for him. He swept his eyes over Cas's naked body, leering, a sexy grin forming.

Cas shoved the girl currently working him over out of his lap, and he barely registered her little grunt of protestation. He crawled on all fours across the rug towards Dean and the girls scattered. They'd seen this before after all, the rare times when Dean had joined them. Things inevitably combusted between the two of them; the former angel and his Righteous Man, and the best procedure was to get the fuck out of the way.

The girl in Dean's lap pulled off with an audible pop, the mood in the cabin shifting so much that she could tell, without even looking, that her services were no longer wanted. Cas was aware of the girls gathering their things and leaving, the cabin filled with a brief icy blast as the door opened and closed again, and then he and Dean were alone.

He raked his eyes over him, taking in every freckle and scar, the anti-possession sigil on his chest, and the raised handprint on his arm.

The temperature in the cabin jumped ten degrees, the look in Dean's eyes setting him on fire. Dean reached for him, rough, calloused hand gripping his shoulder, sliding up into his hair, groaning and that hand tightening as Cas leaned forward and swallowed him down.

God, the taste of him.

He could just barely detect the flavor of the girl's mouth, Dean's own distinct brand of deliciousness overriding her presence completely.

Cas reached up, put a hand on Dean's chest and shoved, the other man toppling backwards, landing on his back with a muffled _oof_. He pulled up, and grinned up at him, sliding his hand up the inside of Dean's thigh, eliciting a shiver from his hunter.

"Cas…"

"Mmm, just relax baby. I'm gonna make this so good for you." He dropped his head again, stretching his mouth open wider, taking as much as he could, nose brushing the hair curled around the base of him. Dean's hips thrust upward, another groan and a hissed _Cas_ followed. He pulled up slightly, dropped his head and sucked him down again, humming and twisting his tongue through his slit on the return trip.

He deep throated him once more, but then Cas pulled off and Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "Why'd you stop?" he whined.

"Move to the bed. I told you, I'm going to make this good for you." Dean grinned, a rare sight these days, and let Cas pull him up, a little unsteady on his feet from the drugs in his system. "Kneel on the bed, hands on the headboard."

Dean looked back at him, eyes dark. "What are you gonna do to me, Cas?"

"So often, I'm giving. I give you everything you want." He stopped near the bed, watching as Dean crawled onto it, kneeling in the center. He open the drawer of his nightstand, pulling several items out and dropping them on the bed, Dean's eyes widening as he realized what the objects were. "I don't mind, I like giving you everything," he murmured, running a hand down Dean's naked back, fingers brushing the soft curve of his ass, "but tonight- tonight, I'm not giving. I'm _taking_."

Dean shivered, eyes not leaving Cas's as he reached out and grabbed onto the headboard. Cas lifted a piece of red silk off the bed, and leaned forward, wrapping it around Dean's wrist, then around the metal frame of the bed. He repeated the process on the other wrist, tugging lightly to make sure he was secured.

"Cas?"

"Relax. What word would you like to use tonight?" He crawled up onto the bed, kneeling behind Dean.

"Uh…Colt." Dean shivered, and Cas ran a hand down his back.

"Relax, Dean." He nodded, and Cas picked up a piece of black silk from the pile. Reaching forward, he gently covered Dean's eyes, tying it tightly behind his head. "Ready?"

Dean nodded again.

Cas took another item from the pile, something they didn't use often. He ran his hand over Dean's neck, a warning, to let him know what was coming, then he lifted the item into place, making it tight, but not too tight, and fastening the silver buckle.

The chocolate leather collar looked wonderful against Dean's freckled skin, and Cas ran his index finger between the collar and Dean's skin, testing the tightness. "Perfect," he murmured.

Next, he reached forward, both hands taking one of Dean's nipples, pinching and prodding until they were erect, standing out proudly from his chest. Nipple clips were attached, Dean whining and thrusting his ass back into Cas's hips.

"Easy, easy. Relax."

"Feels. So. Good. Nnngh."

Pain and pleasure were one and the same for Dean Winchester, and although Cas had told him he was going to be taking that night, in reality, he was giving. Truth was, powerful, impressive, never-back-down, balls-of-steel Fearless Leader needed this. He needed to submit. It was one of the only ways he could let go, relax, and feel.

Dean spent most of his time cultivating a careful façade of stoic bravery.

Castiel could tear that apart with a few simple words and touches.

"Look at you. Strung out and anxious. Your mouth is dry, your breathing is shallow and erratic, you're seconds from losing it, you're so turned on, all it would take is a few hard strokes, and I'd have you coming all over this bed, wouldn't I, Dean?"

Dean rocked his hips back again, seeking heat and friction. "C'mon, Cas, you're killin' me here."

"Mmm. No, I'm not going to go easy on you tonight. I'm going to drag this out for as long as I like." He picked up another item, and the lube, grateful to Chuck for having the foresight to bring a large box of it back from the hospital run. He squirted some onto his palm, reaching around Dean to grab his dick.

He slicked the lube down Dean's shaft, Dean groaning, his length pulsing. It really wouldn't take much, maybe just two or three more strokes, and Dean would lose it. Which is why Cas slipped the cock ring into place.

"Oh fuck, no, not cool, c'mon, Cas, c'mon."

"I'm in charge, baby. This is my show. I'm going to make you crazy tonight," he growled in Dean's ear. "Going to make you beg and scream." He reached up, tugged on the chain attached to the nipple clips, and was rewarded with a low groan and Dean pushing his ass and hips back, fruitlessly searching for something to rub against, for some sort of friction.

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean's neck, then trailed his tongue down his back. "Are you ready?"

Dean shuddered again. "Yes," he said quietly.

Castiel smiled.

"Then let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean moaned low in his throat, pushing back against Cas's face. Cas's tongue darted out and danced around Dean's rim, dipping in and laving across the tight ring of muscle. Dean was sweating, beads of it rolling in slow trails down his back, thigh muscles tight and trembling from the overwhelming waves of pleasure washing over his body.

He slipped two fingers in alongside his tongue, and Dean bucked and growled his name. He was falling apart under Cas's ministrations, slipping into that headspace where he lost control, that place where he turned over the reins to Castiel. He was just about right where Cas wanted him, close to his breaking point.

Shoving another finger in, Cas fucked him hard, three slick fingers, while he sat up slightly, bringing his free hand down hard on Dean's ass. Dean whimpered, pushing back onto Cas's fingers, his whole body shaking as Cas slapped him again.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Dean. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, Cas, yeah, do it, fuckin' do it," Dean mumbled, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the headboard. "Need it, I need it. C'mon, c'mon."

"Ok, baby, I'm going to take care of you," Cas murmured, reaching for the lube. He coated his erection, and slid forward, wrapping one hand around Dean's hip, using the other to direct his dick.

He slid into Dean, never stopping to let him adjust, and pulled back just as quickly, shoving back in again roughly. Dean's back arched, and he whined, knuckles white from his grip on the headboard.

Cas sank his teeth into Dean's neck, picking up the pace and fucking him as hard as he could manage. He had a punishing rhythm going, chasing his own orgasm, lost in ecstasy, and it was a moment before he realized he'd lost him, that Dean wasn't participating anymore.

Dean was slumped against the headboard, his shoulders shaking. He was sobbing, quietly, and Cas wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't gone so still everywhere else. He stopped and pulled out, and the sobs went from quiet to choking, as Dean gasped out "colt, colt, colt!"

"Ok, Dean, it's ok," Cas said, stretching up the headboard to untie the red silk holding him down, "it's ok, calm down, calm down," he soothed.

Dean was still sobbing the word colt, over and over. Cas quickly got him untied, and pulled the blindfold off. He rolled Dean onto his back, then pulled him into his arms, holding him close and rocking him slightly. "It's ok, you're coming down from the X. You're ok, Dean, you're ok."

Fingers clawed helplessly at his shoulders. Dean's whole body trembled in his arms, sobs wracking his frame.

"Dean, baby, c'mon, it's ok. Take a deep breath, you're ok, you're ok."

Cas carefully removed the cock ring from Dean's completely soft dick. The nipple clips were carefully removed, then the collar, and he tossed all the stuff on the floor. He left Dean lying in the center of the bed, moving to the bathroom to fetch a wet rag. He brought it back to the bed, with a bottle of water, and sat carefully beside Dean's trembling form.

"Dean, I need you to drink. C'mon." He awkwardly lifted Dean with one arm, holding the bottle to his lips. He set it aside after managing to get about a third of the water into Dean, the rest rolling down his chest. He wiped his skin down, then crawled in next to him.

Pulling Dean into his arms, he reached down and dragged the covers up. Dean turned into his chest, burying his face and flat out howling.

"Ssh, baby, it's ok. It's ok, Dean."

"I c-can't C-cas. I c-can't!" Dean sobbed.

Cas wrinkled his brow in concern. "Can't do what, Dean?"

"I c-can't...I c-can't...I can't kill him. It's Sammy, Cas! My baby brother! I can't kill him. I can't kill the Devil. I can't kill my Sammy!" he screamed, face still buried in Cas's chest.

"Oh, Dean. Oh my sweet Dean. You don't have to," he soothed, "you don't have to. It's going to be ok, it's going to be fine." He held Dean as close as he could, even as Dean continued to sob.

"I do, Cas. I have to do it. It has to be me," Dean whispered. He pulled back, looking up at Cas. He was wrecked, green eyes huge and red-rimmed. "It has to be me," he said again.

"No. Maybe it doesn't, Dean. Maybe…"

"It has to be me." Dean's voice broke again. "I just don't know how I'm going to…" he trailed off, burying his face back into Cas's chest.

They lay quietly for a while, listening to the patter of rain on the roof of Castiel's cabin. Candlelight flickered and danced on the log walls. He held Dean as close as he could, the tension in the other man's muscles slowly bleeding away.

"Cas?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Can you do something for me? I mean, I understand if you don't want to…"

"Anything, Dean. Anything."

"Let me stay tonight? Please. I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry, I just don't…" his voice trailed off, and Cas felt him swallow a sob.

"You never have to ask for that, Dean. Never."

Dean nodded, and sniffled, his arm wrapping around Cas's waist. "I never wanted this," he said mournfully. "I never should have let him go. I fucked up. I fucked up and Sam's paying the price because I break everything I touch. God, Cas, I don't even...I don't even know what to do anymore. And all these people want me to lead them, to protect them, and I can't even protect the one person I was raised to…" he trailed off. "I'm useless. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

"Just sleep, Dean. Just let go and sleep. We'll figure this out. We always do. Just sleep, baby," he said, pressing his lips to Dean's forehead. "Just sleep," he murmured again, yawning.

Dean shuddered against him, swallowing several more sobs, tiny little gasps slipping from his lips. He let Cas hold him, and he stayed awake long enough to see Dean off to sleep, holding him tight while his breathing slowed, staying awake until the soft snores started.

He slept well that night, no nightmares to speak of, the warmth of Dean's body pressed against his own.

At one point, he woke to Dean smiling down at him in the darkness, riding his cock for all it was worth, egging Cas on until he flipped Dean onto his back and fucked him as hard as Dean begged him to.

They fell back asleep, sticky and sated, wrapped around each other, and as Cas dozed off, his last thought was that maybe this was it, that he'd be able to convince Dean to share his cabin, that they could be exclusive, and both of them would no longer have use for the pretty women of the camp.

It was this happy thought, this beautiful dream, that accompanied him into sleep.

It was a dream that was bashed when he woke up alone.

A dream that died even more when Dean didn't acknowledge him at the morning staff meeting.

A dream that had no place in his world at all, as he watched Dean lead a gorgeous red head from dinner in the chow hall.

Back in his room, he tied off his arm, relaxing into a stupor as the heroin hit his blood stream.

Fuck Dean Winchester. Fuck him. He didn't need him.

Except when he did.

And that was all the time.

* * *

_Sorry this was late. March's will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews guys!_


End file.
